Typically, structured light three-dimensional (3-D) scanning systems are widely used in applications such as industrial automation, autonomous transportation, robotic surgery and entertainment. Such systems are fundamentally constrained by limited sensor bandwidth and light source power, which may result in trade-offs between speed, resolution and/or performance in strong ambient illumination (e.g., outdoor environments). Many existing structured light techniques improve certain characteristics at the expense of others.
The following detailed description of certain embodiments of the present invention will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, certain embodiments are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the present invention is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.